Episode 8216 (18th September 2013)
Plot Roy and Hayley both struggle to sleep. Hayley reveals she's had a nightmare in which she was Harold again and she had never met Roy. Stella has a hangover after her binge-drinking. Tim's enjoying the new easy-going Sally and won't listen to Jason's warnings about her true highly-strung nature. Eva thanks Jason for his kindness to Stella and sees him in a new light. Hayley has a heart-to-heart with Fiz and tells her about her nightmare. She confesses to her about her son, Christian Gatley, and their history. In view of the fact that last time they met he attacked Hayley, Fiz advises her to forget him. Hayley though wants to meet him again before it's too late and make amends. When she tells Roy, he doesn't understand and tells her she's wrong. She accepts his viewpoint. Tyrone takes Beyonce back and is delighted to find that her owner was a member of the Weatherfield Pigeon Fanciers Club and knew Jack Duckworth. Dev finds it hard coping at the Corner Shop. Tim mentions having a weekend away to a delighted Sally. Chesney is pleased for Fiz when she tells him she's moving in with Tyrone. Hayley books the Rovers for a birthday party on Friday for Roy. Fiz tells him they despite their misgivings they should let Hayley have her way as regards Christian. Sally goes into over-drive, suggesting a trip to Paris, and a pained Tim is left to recall Jason's words. Having seen how Dev is coping, Stella decides she has to move on herself. Tyrone tells Fiz that he's thinking of getting his own pigeons but she tells him it's over her dead body. Roy tells Hayley to contact Christian. She rings his mobile and leaves a message on voicemail. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Websters' Auto Centre *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom Notes *Gloria Price (Sue Johnston), Aadi Alahan (Zennon Ditchett) and Asha Alahan (Tanisha Gorey) are all credited but don't appear. *Hayley Cropper looks through some old belongings, including the framed photograph of herself as a young Harold Patterson that Roy presented to her in Episode 4434 (8th July 1998), and a tulips charm bracelet she received as a fourth wedding anniversary present in Episode 5487 (21st April 2003). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Hayley decides to contact her son Christian, which may not be a great idea given the violent way their last meeting ended; and Stella decides to get back behind the bar and face the world. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,260,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2013 episodes